gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream by Katy Perry is featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers with Blaine on lead. It is implied that Kurt began having a crush on Blaine while watching this performance. Lyrics Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: You think I'm pretty, Without any makeup on You think I'm funny, When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me, So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me, I was alright, but things, Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, (we'll be young forever!) You make me (feel like I'm livin' a) teenage dream (The way you turn me on) I can't sleep (Let's run away and,) Don't ever look back, don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch (Now baby I believe) this is real (So take a chance and,) Don't ever look back, don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and, Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, (we'll be young forever!) You make me (feel like I'm livin' a) teenage dream (The way you turn me on) I can't sleep (Let's run away and,) Don't ever look back, don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch (Now baby I believe) this is real (So take a chance and,) Don't ever look back, don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: I'm a get your heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me (The Warblers: Hands on me) In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight The Warblers: Uh, oh, woah (Tonight, tonight) Uhhhhhhh... (Tonight, tonight) Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): (Blaine: Yeah! Make me!) (You make me) feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and, Don't ever look back (Don't ever look) Don't ever look back (Don't ever look) Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): (My heart stops) (Blaine: Yeah! When you look at me) Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real (So take a chance and) (Blaine: Oh, whoa!) Don't ever look back (Don't ever look) Don't ever look back (Don't ever look) Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Trivia *This song was sung on Ellen when Darren Criss and The Warblers were featured on the show. *The first time the Warblers performed on the show. *The background vocals were arranged and performed by the Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. *In an interview, Katy Perry said Darren Criss did an amazing job. *''Teenage Dream'' became Glee's second #1 single on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following Don't Stop Believin' a year before, and followed a week later by Forget You. *Darren Criss also performed Teenage Dream with the Warblers and Katy Perry at a Trevor Project event. *The song was covered again in the The Break-Up as Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version). Gallery Darren Criss Teenage Dream Glee.jpg Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif neverbeenkissed71.jpg img-101109-glee-teenage-dream-120_083558801479.jpg CaptureTD1.PNG CaptureTD2.PNG CaptureTD3.PNG CaptureTD4.PNG CaptureTD5.PNG CaptureTD6.PNG CaptureTD7.PNG CaptureTD8.PNG Teenagedream-screenshot.jpg teenagedream1.jpg Gleenagedream.jpg The Dalton Academy Warblers.jpg tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif teenagedream.gif teenage dream.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two